Modern four-wheel or all-wheel drive vehicles have been developed to provide greater vehicle traction over varied terrain and road surfaces. Roads may be dry, wet, icy, snow-covered, or some combination of these conditions and four-wheel or all-wheel drive vehicles offer advantages over vehicles in which just two wheels are driven (for example, either the front wheels or the rear wheels). Often, all-wheel drive vehicles use an electronically controlled system to affect the way in which the vehicle responds to certain road conditions. For example, electronic sensing units are used to monitor vehicle conditions such as wheel speed. Such sensing units provide signals to a control unit, which can alter how torque is distributed to the wheels. For example, in many current traction control systems, if wheel slip is detected, throttle control is implemented such that the torque output of the engine is reduced and, as a consequence, the torque to the driven wheels is reduced.